


Your Independence Day

by Desparado



Series: April Song Challenge [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: Set before Civil War. He needed a release and you needed to get laid. A few months on, you realise what you needed was changing and you had to confront him about it.April Writing Challenge Day 25 – Volcano (by Damien Rice)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: April Song Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Your Independence Day

**Author's Note:**

> I created myself a little writing challenge for April. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. 
> 
> Warnings: Did someone say intense angst? I swear I heard someone say it; swearing; implied smut (not detailed); Steve is a bit of a dick

The first time it happened, you were both alone at the compound. He was pissed off at having been left behind because of a mission’s potential connection to the Winter Soldier and you were desperately trying to ignore how attractive he looked, his muscles trying to rip his shirt open, grey joggers keeping nothing secret. You two had been flirting for a while- the sexual tension was crazy- and then, as he locked eyes with you, he realised you were perfect to help him relieve his frustrations. Over the next two months, it became a thing. When he got stressed, couldn’t sleep, or was just too horny to concentrate, you two would either sneak to his room or yours and fuck it out. The sex was rough and mind-blowing, he’d leave hickies on your thighs and chest as you left nail marks on his back and shoulders. But that was all it was. When you’d both come down from your highs, he would quickly get dressed and leave the room, even if the room was his. He didn’t do pillow talk and that was fine by you, you only needed someone that could match your sex drive… until now.  
You could feel yourself developing affections towards Steve, catching yourself looking at him longingly, trying to stay a bit longer in his bed each time, looking for excuses to touch his shoulder, to hug him; but that wasn’t what he needed. Sex was all he needed. It took a 3-week mission in Serbia with Natasha to make you realise this. You had heard nothing from him despite sending him messages. When your mood changed and you appeared distracted, Nat interrogated you (albeit in a friendly and caring way). Having confided in her, she helped you come to the conclusion that you needed to end the agreement before you built your world around him, only for him to tear it down. 

When you came back, having been successful on the mission, you were greeted by Sam and Tony, all smiles and a pat on the back. Even Wanda and Vision came to see how you and Nat were, but not Steve. You hadn’t seen him the whole afternoon since getting back and it was starting to annoy you; so when he text you later that evening to come to his room, you ignored it and carried on reading your book. After 30 minutes, you received another text but again you ignored it, opting to go to the gym for a quick session to take your mind off things. You hit the bike and the rowing machines for an hour, not pushing too hard, but enough to burn some energy and de-stress. After showering and changing, you walked back to your room and was stunned to find Steve leaning against your door, arms folded. “I text you.” He stated.  
“Hello to you too.” You replied, allowing the sarcasm to come through. You unlocked your door and walked inside, trying to close the door on him, but his foot got in the way. “What’s your problem?” He asked, you couldn’t tell if his tone was that of hurt or spite.  
“The mission was great and I’m fine, thanks for asking.” You looked him in the eye and found yourself not wanting to melt into his gaze like before. He unfolded his arms and leaned his hand on the door. “Is this because I didn’t text you?” He asked in a hushed tone, “Come on you know the rules-”  
“Yeah I do, and I’ve decided I’m not interested anymore, I don’t want ‘this’ anymore.” He easily pushed the door open wider and stepped into your room, closing the door behind him. “Are you trying to get us caught? What’s going on? Talk to me.” You tilted your head at him and scoffed,  
“I can’t do this anymore. It was great while it lasted but I need more now and you’ll never be able to give that to me.” He scrunched his face at you,  
“What do you mean ‘more’? Not to brag but you can’t get much more than me, sugar.”  
“I need a relationship, Steve. I need affection and care- love!- What I am to you is not what you mean to me… so I’m calling it off.”  
“Oh.” He muttered, looking at the ground. Taking in a sharp breath, he looked at you, a hint of anger in his eyes, “So you broke the first rule?”  
“Are you kidding me? Don’t put this on me-”  
“Well I am cause now everything’s fucked because of you!” He raised his voice and you’d be lying if you said it didn’t shock you. “So what, it’s not enough that I fuck you into oblivion? I give you the best sex that you’ve ever had- your words- and now suddenly that’s not enough? And now you’ve got your feelings involved-”  
“Don’t you dare drag me down like that!” You yelled, glaring at him enough to make him quiet, you almost never talked back to him. “I have been there for you and your appetite- day or night- at the click of a finger! I allowed it because I knew you were going through something and I was happy to help because our needs aligned. But I am fed up of being treated like a whore and now I want something real. I want someone to care for me.”  
“I care for you.” Steve scoffed.  
“No you don’t.” You retorted, calmly this time, “You only care about yourself. You use your patriotic superhero image and it might work on the rest of the world, but not on me. Not anymore. You’re selfish and volatile- anything that you disagree with must be wrong- you’re a volcano waiting to erupt and I will not stand by and wait like a lamb for slaughter.” He stood silently, no reply to offer, no joke to make. You had made yourself clear and- for the first time- had defended yourself against him. It was an odd feeling to watch him considering your words, you were almost afraid of what would come next, but it would never diminish the relief you felt from unburdening yourself. He nodded- seemingly to himself- and then sharply took in a breath, “I don’t need you.” He said, before swinging your door open and slamming it shut when he marched out.

Your whole body relaxed and you released a breath, almost dizzy from what felt like a change in air pressure. You unpacked your gym bag in silence, pieces of the conversation flashed through your mind. Then the emotions hit and you couldn’t hold back the tears. You sat on the floor- leaning against your bed- and let yourself cry. You felt the tears streak your face then drip onto your arm as your held yourself. After a few minutes, your phone buzzed. Hesitating before checking it, you were relieved to see Nat’s name appear on the screen: ‘I heard shouting, you alright? X’ You smiled, appreciating the concern.  
‘It’s over now x’ You replied, feeling your hands shake as your typed it. Wow, it was over. He wasn’t going to touch you again. Another buzz: ‘Gin or vodka? X’ A small laugh erupted from your chest; she always knew the right words to say. ‘Both? X’ You sent back, getting up off the floor and walking into your ensuite to wash your face. Feeling a bit more fresh-faced, you grabbed some clean pyjamas from your drawer just as there was a knock at the door. You opened it slowly and was greeted by Nat, a thin smile on her face and she held two bottles on her hands, “Delivery!” You smiled at her and let her inside, thankful to have her company. She placed the bottles on your drawers and turned to you, offering you a warm hug, “I’m so proud of you,” She whispered before turning back to open the bottles. “Now, let’s celebrate your Independence Day!”


End file.
